


暴风雨

by TaemiSuk



Category: Nine Percent
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-26
Updated: 2020-01-26
Packaged: 2021-02-27 05:40:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,001
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22411891
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TaemiSuk/pseuds/TaemiSuk
Summary: 有R18/没演戏的双演员伪破镜重圆/第一人称切换预警
Relationships: old flame - Relationship
Kudos: 38





	暴风雨

**Author's Note:**

> 有R18/没演戏的双演员
> 
> 伪破镜重圆/第一人称切换预警

1  
我刚check in完的时候听到有人用略生涩的英文同隔壁那位前台讲话，还带着一点不太明显的大陆口音，行李箱的滑轮摩擦大理石地面会有一种沉闷的滚动声。声音有点熟悉，我正这么想着，下一秒就与黄明昊对上视线。

“...好久不见。”他看着我，大半张脸都被黑色口罩遮住，只留下一双眼睛供我寻觅破绽。

我也看着他，至少十秒之内没说话。“是挺久的了。”

然后我就听见他和前台讲，能不能帮他安排到我隔壁的房间。或许是前台那位接待员见我们相识，挂着职业笑容点了点头，一分钟后递给他一张房卡——我不经意地瞥了眼，903，我是904。

一起朝电梯走去的过程有点尴尬，他看上去不打算开口的样子，我就也不好说什么扫兴的话。叮咚一声后门合上了，这方密闭的狭小空间里只剩下我们两人，“范丞丞，”我听见黄明昊叫我名字，很平淡的口吻，我能清楚听见自己心跳加快的全过程：“你最近还好吗。”

“挺好的。”我没太多说，“你呢？”

我知道他过得很好，从我们分开后就一直都很好。彼时他还是个二三线的唱跳偶像，现在影视歌样样俱全，微博数据常年排在前五，去年春晚还邀请了他，的确担得上一线流量四字。不久前他才刚拍完陈导那部电影，男一号，女主是童星出身的柳恬，火了大半辈子的那种。

谈不上羡慕。我过得也不赖。

“不太好。”黄明昊这样说，声音有点怏怏，眼角旁随时能落下一滴泪似的。我早就知道，他一个偶像出身的演技却过分精湛，大火只是时间问题。

哪怕我并不是很想过问，但出于礼貌，又或者是他当前的模样促使我开口，“...怎么了？”

他只是看着我，也不说话，脸上有些泛红。直到电梯门打开也没再继续下文，只在我按下密码准备进屋后用很小的声音说了句什么，我没听清。“有什么事可以给我打电话。”最后我这样说。

然后我就进房间了。

我把行李箱摊在地上，只拿出来睡衣，接着就把自己泡进浴缸里。略高的水温令我有点发抖，心脏也跳的很快，从他叫我名字的那一刻起，好歹这五年里自太多虚情假意中学会了伪装，此时此刻我才剥掉那层镇定的外壳。

黄明昊。黄明昊。黄明昊。

我发现我还是很想他。

真没用啊，我将全身都沉入泡沫，不再睁开眼睛。

2  
隔天我起的很早，九点钟的闹铃还没响我就醒过来了。这趟来夏威夷本就没什么计划，只是忙碌了一年，想找个地方散散心，也不知怎么就想到了这里。

...真的是毫无理由吗？我不欲在这个问题上多作思索，干脆叫自己找点事做。酒店供应的自助谈不上好不好吃，只能说美式早餐不太合我的胃口，我在露天泳池里浪费掉半天时间，阳光和水吸收掉我大半条命。 

然后我陷进床榻里，做了一个很长的梦。我又回到五年前，三月底的北京还是很冷，他把高领毛衣穿得很好看，下巴也缩进去，脸颊两边被风冻红了，嘴唇有点干，但我知道很软。

他已经等我有了一会儿。我在大家同自己恭喜杀青的道贺声中朝他走去，他隔着两三米的距离对我说，开口的时候声音有些沙哑，太久没使用了：

“范丞丞，不要忘记我。”

梦到这里，我就被座机吵醒，于是整个人陷入一种紧张的情绪，像命被那根细细的电话绳吊着，不接通就会死掉。吊灯刺得我睁不开眼，我就半梦半醒地伸手去够，好半天才说出那句“喂”。

大概是语气冲了点，对面那头的人愣了几秒才开口，带着很严重的鼻音：“...丞丞？“他咳了咳，“你现在有空吗，可不可以过来陪陪我，我好像...有点发烧。”

“...怎么回事？”我这才反应过来打电话的人是黄明昊，大脑还没缓冲过劲双脚却已经触地了，“你房间密码是多少？”在他报出一串数字后又安抚道：”我马上过来。“

站定在他房门前的那一刻我终于彻底清醒了。那个梦为什么让我感到违和，原来是假的，他根本就没说出那句话，分明只有我自己那句近乎于哀求的呓语。他一个贩卖爱意的职业偶像，早在当练习生那会儿就已经很会拿捏别人情绪了，哪个眼神最勾魂夺魄，哪种姿态最要人的命，哪怕我再清楚不过他身上背负了诸多算计，我多想他爱我。

时间也不是一定会磨平一切的，我推开门。

黄明昊正背靠着软垫，面色带着不正常的潮红，见我进来，还试图保留那些待客之道，只是脱力的手怎样也无法撑着他起身。“好好躺着吧，”我说，“吃过饭了吗？”

“吃过了。”他闭上眼睛，对我很放心似的，“我带药过来了，能不能麻烦你帮我去行李箱里找一下？”

然后我就在他的行李箱前蹲下身，翻找也翻找得小心翼翼，碍事的衣服和东西都被我整整齐齐地堆在了地毯上。药包被他放在了最底层，旁边摆着个手表盒，有点眼熟。我犹豫两秒，还是打开了。

“...黄明昊，”我呼吸一滞，有些颤抖地抬头看进他的眼睛，居然从那一贯多情的眸子里读出一点不安，“为什么还带着这块表？”

他不说话，呼吸却加快了，我们在这种沉默中对峙，还是我率先败下阵，这样质问一个病人太不应该。我起身去泡药，自己先试了试温度才递给他，“有点烫，你慢点喝。”又跑去卫生间拿了块反复被冰水浸湿的毛巾，叠成长方形盖在他额头，再帮他掖了掖被角，然后就坐在一旁，只是看着他。

这两年来他已经很少染发，多数时间以演员的身份出现在大众视野促使他的脆弱发质好歹养回来了一些，似乎摸上去也会比那会儿更为柔顺。五年时间没在他身上留下任何痕迹——想留下也不容易，他今年不过才27当头，正处于一个男人最意气风发的年纪。

我看着他，就总是要回到那三个月里。

遇见他之前不是没处过对象，之后也是。一次男三次女，都是对方主动追求，答应归答应，我并没有动心，因此这几段感情都没能持续多久。多奇怪，我生来就被捧着，明明应该身心健全，感情方面却似乎天生缺了点什么，虚与委蛇可以，付诸真心就困难。可黄明昊要我痛，要我掉泪，要我辗转反侧，要我夜不能寐，我们却从未谈过恋爱。多可笑，他不爱我，我知道。

他以前总是羡慕我的出身，倒也并未卖惨。过早的成熟消磨掉了他太多热情与爱意。他一直是那种很拼命的类型，目的至上主义，他想要的很多，想要钱，想要权，想要拼命往上爬，除了真心。

事实证明他争取到了，他的事业现在非常成功。 

还不累吗？我眼睛有些酸涩，就这样看着他，仍然想问出那个过期快两千天的问题：还不需要休息吗？

“丞丞。”他又叫我，声音哑哑的，像被无线电波干扰过，“不早了，你回去休息吧，今天真的麻烦你了...明天请你吃饭好不好？”

我觉得好笑，不欲揣摩他用意：“不用。你介意我在沙发上睡一晚吗，怕你半夜又烧起来，那样会很难办。”

我看到他的目光亮堂了些许，略略湿润了似的，“好。”他回答，小孩一样稚气未脱，仿佛被大人哄骗着喝下苦口良药。我想他确实是有些烧得晕乎了，他很少向我索求什么，但他现在居然得寸进尺，见我对他颇为上心就试图利用，“那我们可不可以一起旅行啊。”

其实我有很多想问的，但在看到他那副病怏怏的模样后，又一句也说不出口了，哪怕我明知不可相信他。明天再说吧，我这样想着，回答道：“如果明天你的病好了的话。”

3  
我被骤乱的雨水声吵醒时手机显示夏威夷才刚八点过九分钟。前一天的烧似乎已经褪了干净，只是嗓子还有些不舒服，一醒来就再也睡不着的坏毛病害我只好下床去洗漱，三秒后看见范丞丞闭着眼睛的睡颜。我这才想起来自己和他共处一室过了一夜，果然烧糊涂了。他的皮肤向来很好，没什么瑕疵，只是眉头蹙着，好像在烦心些不应该的事。以前，我们在剧组订的酒店里做完爱，他会睡在离我不超过半米的地方，从不皱眉。

我伸了伸手，还是没有去碰。

牙膏挤到一半的时候经纪人Emily给我打来电话，问我玩的怎么样，需不需要她飞跃太平洋来陪我。我笑得上气不接下气，这个女的从她的26岁陪我陪到她33岁，年纪轻轻却总像在当我第二个妈。我说美国没人认识我，让她少担心，又诉苦自己刚来第一天生病第二天暴风雨，看来这里不太欢迎我。说这话的时候我往窗外撇了一眼，阴沉的天，乌云黑压压地积聚在一处，风吹着雨水拼命拍打在玻璃窗，好似在朝我索命，让人有些喘不过气。

她骂我来之前不知道查天气预报，让我好好吃药好好休息，病养好了再出去疯。说到最后又回归那个已经问了八百次的问题：你到底为什么偏偏要这几天去夏威夷？

我只是笑，也不答话，等她气急起来数落叮嘱一通后自己挂断。我这才开始刷牙，牙膏都有点凝固在刷毛上，手上重复着规律动作时看向化妆镜中气色不太好的自己。有点憔悴了，不怎么好看。

别人不知道，我自己当然清楚，我过来这趟的目的就是要让范丞丞重新爱上我。说实话，没什么把握，我知道他爱过我，我也知道我们分开后他谈过两段恋爱，都不久，可以供我理解为他放不下我，他此次来夏威夷又是另一个绝佳证明。过于自恋了对吧，可我没办法，我就是贱，放不下的人分明是我。

他当初爱我时我装腔作势，怕与他恋爱自毁前程，他可以放下一切跟我谈情说爱，我不行，我想要的太多尚未得到，怎么能止步于此。于是我就只好努力漫不经心地经营与他之间的感情，哪怕是我招惹他在先，哪怕有过很多个动心的时刻，我好歹忍住了，因此我们只当了三个月的炮友。他最开始还以为我们是在谈恋爱。有很多时候，他在我面前进行自我斗争，理智与情感来回拉锯，我得意洋洋，清楚自己是在害他，害得多快乐。所以现在也必须自食其果。

我推开门出去的时候范丞丞已经不在了，沙发上只留下一团整齐的被褥。有几秒的耳鸣产生，心里也开始发慌，不可以，别丢下我，我后知后觉自己是不是病还没好，不然怎么会脆弱得这么需要他。

我又想抽烟了。

我戒烟已经有一段时日，主要是因为一抽烟就会想起他，然后心脏止不住地抽疼。喝酒的时候也是。我总会在做一些麻痹自己神经的事情时想到他，像某种惩罚，又或许尼古丁和酒精都救不了我，只有他是我的瘾。是我活该，我这五年里拼命搞事业，如今得到了一切又毫无快感，唯一值得庆幸的是，现状能够让我有勇气继续爱他，不必再瞻前顾后，患得患失。

他推开门进来的时候我还愣在沙发前，听到动静后下意识转身去看。模样很蠢，大概是范丞丞也这么觉得，因为我见他笑了，又直直走过来摸上我的额头：“好像已经退烧了。要不要一起去吃早饭？”

这场雨来得真不是时候。我有些恨恨地暗自咬牙切齿，一顿饭也吃得索然无味。“范丞丞，”他正准备和我一起回到楼上，被我叫住，我又起了坏心眼，我算计过他那么多回，也不差这一次。现在就很好，现在就很合适，我这么想着，开口问他，“我们走楼梯吧，石头剪刀布，谁先走到二楼就可以问对方一个问题。我有话想问你。”

“好幼稚啊。”他笑出声，“我马上30岁了，居然还要陪你玩这种游戏。”

当下的场景让我觉得我们之间似乎没有隔阂，可短短半天的相处又怎能融化堆积五年的冰雪。我们玩得很安静，不太像正在进行游戏的氛围，他看上去很认真，似乎也有话想要问我似的，干脆说这本就是一场心理博弈。

最后我赢了。幸好我赢了。

我站在高出他两个台阶的地方向下看着他，他也看着我，好像愿赌服输地在等待我的问题。

“范丞丞。”

我又叫他名字，我好喜欢叫他的名字。他的眼神总是在这个片刻被融化，要把我看得温热，怎样也塑不了形，什么谎言也编织不出来。接下来的五秒，我要用这五秒叫他对我回心转意，叫他重新爱上我，并且既往不咎。我使出惯用的祈求目光，将他置于道德高地，好歹做了七八年的职业偶像，我最知道什么模样能让人万死不辞。我和自己打赌，范丞丞会在这五秒内爱上我，他必须爱我。

“我们不要重蹈复辙...可不可以重新来过？”

4  
我抱着黄明昊倒在床上的时候他全身上下只剩了件浅蓝色t恤，被我扯得露出半边锁骨，映着头顶的吊灯灯光，水波粼粼的像一面湖。他直起腰来向我讨吻，我就低下头，咬住他的嘴唇慢慢厮磨，仿佛在进行一次哺乳。他的性器已然翘起，顶头磨蹭着我的腹部，让我那块衣服都变得湿嗒嗒。然后他半阖着的眸子突然睁开，用一种很湿润的目光看我，于是我整个人就被他泡软泡发，压着他去咬他锁骨。他比原来更瘦了，他极度自律，以前就吃得很少，现在更是掐不起一点肉，我托着他屁股都好像只能摸到硬硬的骨头。“黄明昊，”我咬他耳垂，“为什么不好好吃饭？”

他不答话，更加用力地圈住我的腰，嘴里发出哼哼唧唧地好似表达舒服的声音。我在手指上抹了点润滑，酒店供应的，味道不太好闻，接着往他后面探去。好紧。他瞬间绷直了身子，脑袋往我怀里埋，“放松。”我哄诱着，垂首去吃他的胸前的红缨，他便叫起来，一下接一下地挠在我理智边缘。

他里面已经软粘的吸着我的手指，仿佛已经做好准备，我有些上头，觉得自己忍不了多久了，“我现在进去好不好？”然后也不等他回答，就扶着戴好安全套的性器挺动了身子。

他眉头皱得很深，直接咬上我的胳膊。我被他咬得倒吸一口气，抚摸他的脸侧让他放松，“要不要我拔出来？我们先不做了。”我这么询问他，其实知道他必不会同意，但他以前比这会儿要自如太多，时不时还会同我说几句不着边际的荤话，现在倒好似一个雏儿了。

“不要...。”他细若蚊呐地否决我这个提议，明明痛得话都说得断断续续，想向我证明什么似的，“你动一动我就不疼了。”

我当然不信，却也不好拒绝他，只能去揉他的臀尖以缓解一些疼痛带来的冲击。缓了大约半分钟，他开始蹭我，用修剪得圆润的脚趾去磨我后背，“快点...”他催促我，“我好难受呀...”

我便抓住他的腰，很用力地在他身体里撞。他的叫声咿咿呀呀的不成调，很像一曲未谱好的歌，还没填词，也尚未发布到社交网络，我是第一个并且是唯一一个听众。他那里面很软很湿很热，紧紧吸住我那根，不能没了它一样，要从它那里汲取到源源不断的养分，爽的我头皮发麻。两年，还是三年？我太久没做过爱了。

“范丞丞，你亲一亲我...”

他小动物一样低低哀求着，眼睛已是半睁不阖的无法打开，浑身上下都是纵欲出来的水，发丝黏在额上形成什么痕迹，像最会蛊惑人心的那个海妖，要我心甘情愿被俘虏，往他早已编排好的陷阱里跳。我噙住他唇瓣，牙齿先于别的递过去，再咬住他欲迎还拒的舌尖，同他一起流连这场精密布局。

我想起以前有一回参加完典礼，我们住在主办方安排的酒店，房间相隔的并不近。那天晚上他没回自己那间，在我的房间里过了一夜，他站在落地窗前，一只手撑着玻璃，另一只手被我拽住，窗外就是二十几层高的景象。 我从背后进入他，看不见那些灯火辉煌与笙歌鼎沸，只能看见他泛红的脖颈，他在摇晃。

为什么做爱会做得我想掉眼泪，妈的，真是神经。五年前的那段日子是我的心病，怎样也无法治愈的，就是黄明昊也不能抚平这一切。他是根源，但不是钥匙。没有什么能够成为钥匙。我得自救，却仍是放任它腐烂也无动于衷。

我听见他叫我丞丞，口齿不清地胡言乱语着，然后是哥哥。以前只有在我想听他叫时温声细语地逼迫他，他才会不那么情愿地吐出这两个字。于是我看到自己眼前发白，便撞他撞得愈发不怜惜，我掐住他的腰，把他往怀里带，他就呈现出一种跪坐的姿势，整个人的重量都压在我身上。这下他又是真切存在的了，哪怕他会让我痛，让我掉泪，让我辗转反侧，让我夜不能寐，没关系，我自讨苦吃，我心甘情愿，我们一同淹没进这次永不复返。

这回只做了一次，我就抱他去洗澡。他确实比以前更轻了，像羽毛似的缩在我怀中，快要让我感受不到他的存在。我有点不开心，边给他清理边旧时重提：“黄明昊，你以后多吃点行不行，人都要瘦没了，我看整个娱乐圈就你这么敬业。”

他笑起来，伸手抓了把泡沫往我身上抹，模样分外漂亮，“知道啦。”

然后我们躺回床上，他抓着我的手指玩，而我在等待黄明昊定义这次情事。他先是咬了一口我的指尖，接着喊我名字，“范丞丞，”声音黏黏糊糊地，“我后悔了。”

他用那双浸泡太久假象的眼睛望着我，然后眨了眨，灵与肉分裂彻底，我滚烫的目光顺势钻进去。现在是下午一点，窗帘遮不住暴风雨的狂欢，雨水好似浇灌进他的双眼，要他湿漉漉地惹人疼惜。他的唇很柔软，落在我的嘴唇时带着香气与归属感，他用那双光裸纤细的腿缠住我的腰，又于我耳边轻轻吐息，这个勾魂夺魄的塞壬，好像真的在爱我一样：

“你还要不要我啊？”

这个过分精明的商人，分明是打定了我无法拒绝他，打定我会爱他。

我应该爱他，我还是爱他。

疾风裹住云层，暴雨裹住房间，黄明昊那不知出自真情假意的话，时隔五年又再度裹住我的心。

“我现在可以肆无忌惮地爱你了，你愿不愿意重新爱我。”

我也望着他，眼眶有点湿，说来还挺丢人。“我要怎么信你啊黄明昊。”我这样说，表面倔强得很，本质压根就是句客套话。其实信或不信都无关紧要，只要他想，我永远会义无反顾地去爱他，我只能爱他。

“我说我是因为你才来的夏威夷，你会信吗。”

他笑起来特别好看，眉毛弯弯的，嘴角也是，眼睛只剩下一条细细的缝，让人瞧见了就暖乎乎：“范丞丞，你最清楚我擅长说谎，我喜欢说谎。别的话你可以不信，但是接下来这句话你一定要信。”

下一秒他翻了个身趴到我身上，用细瘦的胳膊搂住我脖颈。我从这一秒开始再不会想起以前，我看着他噙着笑的双眼，就只会想到我们的以后，很多个以后。

窗外的暴雨再狂澜，淋不湿屋内的你。我是暴雨，你不再是你。

五年前我希望他能降落在我怀里，五年后也同样，是他过去不肯。哪怕我们以后会遇到比当初还要糟糕千百倍的破烂事，没关系，当下发生的这一刻会成为永恒，我对他的爱在这一刻能够被称为永远。而他尚未出口的那句话，明明我们都知道是什么，他却必须要同我说完才行：

“我爱你。”


End file.
